


The Apple Doesn't Fall Far

by chelecheese



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, but not for long, sam is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelecheese/pseuds/chelecheese
Summary: Sam is glad his little stunt with the apples got Dean and Cas together - really, he is.But he's also a little lonely, which gives Cas an idea.Can Apples work magic twice?
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	The Apple Doesn't Fall Far

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Apple Of My Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556618) by [noangelsinthegarrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noangelsinthegarrison/pseuds/noangelsinthegarrison). 



> Shout out to [destimushi](my%20url.com) for being an amazing Beta and friend! This work was inspired by The Apple of My Eye by noangelsinthegarrison so go read that awesome fic before this one, otherwise it might not make sense. 
> 
> This is my first Sabriel (hopefully of many), so let me know what you think!

Cas is looking for Sam. He found something interesting in this book he was reading and he’d like to discuss it— 

Oh. 

Sam is sitting on the couch, head thrown back, body shaking with laughter. The source of this laughter, Cas can only assume, is Gabriel, standing in front of the couch and watching Sam with a huge, fond smile. 

Suddenly, Gabriel tilts his head—as if he’s listening to something—and his shoulders slump. 

“Hate to cut this short Samalam, but I’m needed elsewhere. See ya later kiddo!” 

Then, with a wink and a snap, Gabriel’s gone. Sam’s face falls into a wistful, almost sad expression, and he sighs while running a hand through his hair. 

Cas is so thankful that Sam helped him and Dean get together, even if the apple trick didn’t go as planned. Now, he wonders if he might return the favor. Maybe he should ask Dean to help...

———

Sam is glad Dean and Cas are finally together. Turns out, sexual tension accounted for 99% of the tension in their lives,  _ period _ . 

Who’d’ve thought? 

Oh right,  _ everyone _ .

And while Sam is glad that the tension is gone and his brother and his best friend are happy, he can’t help but feel a little lonely. 

It’s nice when Gabe is here, though. Someone to talk to and laugh with who isn’t making heart eyes at his brother or sneaking off to make out with him mid-conversation. 

He finds that he and Gabe have had an easy camaraderie since Gabe got back. Gabe still flirts with him endlessly, and the nicknames have gotten increasingly creative, but he’s really come to consider Gabe a good friend. 

However, Gabe is gone a lot doing who knows what (trickster-archangel-pagan crap, Sam’s sure), and even though Sam has said otherwise, he thinks Gabe probably doesn’t feel like he can stay with them for very long. 

When Gabe leaves? 

Well, Sam feels a little... empty. 

He’d really rather not examine that too closely, though. 

“Hey Sammy! Head’s up!” Dean shouts, coming into the room and slugging an apple at Sam.

The fruit hits Sam square in the shoulder and falls onto the couch next to him while Dean and Cas make their way to the love-seat nearby. 

“Jeez Dean, what the hell was that for?” Sam asks, rubbing his shoulder and glaring at the apple like it had any say in hitting him. 

Dean shrugs and looks to Cas, who leans forward with an excited grin. 

“Sam, I would like to determine who your soulmate is! You were the only one of us who did not perform the Apple Test a few weeks ago,” Cas says smiling with pure innocence. 

There is, however, nothing innocent about the smirk on Dean’s face.

“Yeah, Sammy, we gotta find you someone. It’s only fair,” Dean says, really grinning now. 

Sam rolls his eyes and turns to Cas. “I thought we explained the apple thing isn’t really—” Dean’s glare and Cas’ continued enthusiasm cut him off. He sighs audibly and rolls his eyes, grabbing the apple. 

He holds it in one hand and starts twisting the stalk in the other, saying a letter for every twist. 

“G,” Sam says as the stalk pops off. 

Did they somehow plan this? Is this some kind of a joke? A quick look at the twin grins on their faces says that somehow, this was indeed planned. 

“Now Sammy, who do we know whose name starts with a ‘G’?” Dean asks, and Sam can see how this had annoyed Dean when he did it, because the chin tapping and thoughtful expression would be almost comical if he didn’t want to punch his brother. “Say, Cas, don’t you have a big brother whose name would fit the bill?”

Impossibly, Cas smiles wider. 

“Guys, I’m begging you, do  _ not _ tell Gabe about this. I’ll never hear the end of it,” Sam pleads with the scheming couple even though he’s sure it’s useless. 

“Sam, it is not impossible,” Cas says happily. “He does seem quite fond of you.”

“Cas, flirting doesn’t mean anything—just ask your boyfriend.” Sam smirks, enjoying the death glare it earns him from Dean. 

“Potentially not, but, if it were true, if my brother were really your soulmate, what do you think about that?” Cas’ voice is so hopeful it pains Sam to have to answer him truthfully. 

“I think he’s busy. I think he doesn’t like to stick around here, and I think he’s got a lot of choices and no reason to settle down,” Sam sighs. “I think it doesn’t matter what I think, does it?” 

Cas’ smile falls, and his face twists in concern. Dean is looking at Sam like he’s analyzing something, like he can see through him, and it makes Sam nervous. 

“Look, I really appreciate that you tried,” Sam says, standing and putting a hand on Cas’ shoulder, “but I just don’t see a soulmate in my immediate future, and that’s okay.” 

He looks down at Cas and smiles as convincingly as possible. Then he turns and leaves to go to his room. 

———

It’s been a week since the whole apple thing, and Sam’s back on the couch, reading a book, when Gabriel shows up. 

“Hey there Samalicious, what’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Gabriel asks with a wink and a smirk. 

Sam rolls his eyes and tries (and fails) not to smile. Knowing that Gabe doesn’t actually care, Sam settles on saying, “Actually reading this fascinating book about—”

“ _ Boring, _ ” Gabe interrupts, dragging out the word loudly. “What’s really fascinating is this story I just heard from Cassie!”

Sam tenses, but he can’t say he hasn’t been expecting this. 

“Cassio was telling me  _ all  _ about how he and Dean-o got together. Some kind of soulmate test, Dean being an ass, to nobody’s surprise, flowers, kissing, blah blah blah,” Gabe says animatedly, talking with his hands as usual. 

Sam arches a brow and deadpans, “You’re a great brother, and an even better listener, you know that?” 

Gabe laughs and places a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Why Sammy, I’m so glad you noticed!” 

Sam rolls his eyes and shrugs Gabe off, but he can’t help but smile too. It sounds like Cas didn’t tell him about Sam’s letter, so maybe he can get out of this with his dignity and his heart intact. 

“But what really struck me was this little test that Cas explained... all you need is an apple.”

Damn. 

Gabe snaps and suddenly he’s holding the best looking apple Sam has ever seen. 

“C’mon Gabe,” Sam says, exasperated. “You know way more about humans than Cas does, so you know it’s just a silly kids game.” 

Gabe tilts his head and watches Sam thoughtfully for a minute before shrugging. 

“Worked for our bros right? What’s the harm?”

And then Gabe’s twisting the stem and reciting the ABCs in a sing-song voice, blissfully unaware of the way Sam’s chest clenches. 

“A... B... C... D...”

Sam feels like he might be sick. This is stupid. Why does he care? He shouldn’t, but knowing the stem will pop off any second now makes bile rise in his throat.

“E... F... G...”

Sam tries to breathe. It doesn’t work very well. 

“H... I... J... K...”

Why isn’t the damn thing coming off? Sam’s never seen anyone make it more than halfway through the alphabet.

“L... M... N... O... P...”

Holy shit, this is like torture. 

“Q...”

Fuck.

“R...”

One more twist...

“S,” Gabe says just as they hear the snap of the stem. 

Sam looks up from the apple in shock to see Gabe grinning at him with a twinkle in his eye. He must have rigged the apple, but why? 

“Well would you look at that Samshine, my soulmate’s name starts with ‘S,’ just like your name does,” Gabe says, eyebrows waggling absurdly. 

“Lots of names start with ‘S’: Sarah, Steve, Shayla, Sophie, Sawyer...” Sam tries desperately to deflect, but Gabriel seems unperturbed. 

With a hefty eye-roll and a smirk, he asks, “Did you try it Sammy?” 

“Yes,” Sam says simply, avoiding Gabe’s eyes. 

“And?”

“G.”

“Hmmm, Dad works in mysterious ways Samoose,” Gabe says, a little softer now. 

Gabe scoots closer to Sam on the couch so that their knees are touching. 

“A little angel told me that someone was wondering if my flirting really meant that I cared,” Gabe says. 

Sam can feel his cheeks flush and his thoughts start to race. 

“This angel also told me about a quick and easy way we can find out.” Gabe snaps and a daisy appears in Sam’s lap. 

“Seriously?” Sam asks, hoping his voice doesn’t give away his nerves. 

Gabe just raises his brows and looks at him expectantly, honey-colored eyes shining. 

Sam picks up the flower, willing his hands not to shake. His mouth is dry, his heart is racing, his mind still reeling. 

He starts plucking petals and repeating the words. “He loves me, he loves me not”. 

Sam can count and he knows which way it ends, what he doesn’t know is what happens after he says, “He loves me."

Gabe moves closer and Sam holds his breath. A leg swings over his and suddenly the archangel is straddling his legs, planted firmly in his lap. Two arms go around Sam’s shoulders and idle hands play with the ends of his hair. 

Jesus he really hopes this isn’t a trick. 

Sam swallows, looks into Gabriel’s eyes, and says again, “He loves me.”

Gabe smiles, a small, honest quirk of the lips. “Yeah Sam, yeah he does.” 

Sam’s hands find Gabe’s hips and he wets his lips, hope and desire pooling in his gut. Gabe leans in, and Sam closes his eyes. 

They’re kissing. Holy fuck he’s really kissing the messenger of God and—and wow—it’s amazing. 

Their lips move slowly together, and Sam drags one hand up Gabe’s side until he’s cupping his face. Gabe hums into the kiss and smiles. 

When they pull apart they’re both grinning like fools. Sam feels light but full inside. He feels warm and hopeful and happy. He wants to laugh at how ridiculous all this is, but he can’t find it in himself to care much about it either. 

“You know,” Sam says thoughtfully, “this means that us and our brothers got together the same way...” 

Gabriel chuckles heartily. “Hey, I’m happy to tell people we met on Grindr.”

Sam laughs and brings his forehead to Gabe’s. They stay like that awhile: laughing, kissing, talking. 

Gabe promises to be around more, and promises to keep in touch when he’s off doing whatever it is he does. 

Sam thinks maybe apples are his new favorite fruit.


End file.
